A study is proposed of patterns of socialization of drinking behavior among five American religio-ethnic groups. Interviews will be conducted with both parents and adolescent children. The basic question to be asked is whether the well-known differences in drinking behavior among Irish, Jews and Italians are being passed on to adolescent children. If drinking behavior is "inherited" (and the assumption is that such behavior is passed on to younger generations), the next question has to do with the various mechanisms of drinking socialization--imitation, indoctrination, general cultural patterns, and family structure--personality influences. A model, derived from other socialization research, is proposed to partial out the relative contribution of these different factors. Two other groups are included (British and Scandinavian Protestants) for comparative purposes.